Everything I Ask For
by ninjanervana
Summary: Pepper Potts is everything Tony could ever need, everything he could ask for and a little bit more. Song fic inspired by Everything I Ask For by The Maine. I do not own any part of the Avengers nor this song.


_**Hey readers, it's ninjanervana once again bringing you yet another story. This lovely one-shot was inspired by a song called Everything I Ask For by The Maine. Give it a listen, it's amazing. The italicized words are song lyrics. Remember i do not own the Avengers, any of the characters, or this song. I'm just a writer wasting time. **_

* * *

_She takes her time with the little things_

_Love notes reminding me_

Tony rubbed his hands over his face as he stared down at his latest project. After spending the last three days in his lab trying to improve the blasters on his Iron Man suit, he had fallen asleep at his work table, screwdriver still in hand. He wasn't sure how long he was asleep or what woke him up; the music JARVIS had been played was turned off. _'It smells like…coffee,' _he thought, sitting up properly, wincing as his spine cracked painful. He lost track of how many hours he spent hunched over his desk; if he really wanted to know JARVIS could probably tell him. Looking around his cluttered worktable, his eyes landed on an inventor's oasis: a tall cup of coffee.

"Sweet mother of god," Tony muttered as he picked up the still warm cup, taking a generous gulp. It was just the way he liked it: three shots of espresso, a spoonful of sugar and a little bit of milk. It was heaven. "JARVIS, who brought me coffee?" Tony asked after he finished half of his coffee.

"Ms. Potts, of course," JARVIS replied. "She also left a message with me; would you like to hear it?"

"You bet," Tony said, taking another sip of his coffee as Pepper's voice filled his lab.

"Tony Stark, if you don't start taking periodic breaks between your fits of genius building, I'm going to have JARVIS lock your lab," Pepper said, half-serious, half-teasingly.

"JARVIS would totally side with me," Tony muttered.

"I brought you your coffee, just the way you like it." _'Of course you would Pep; who else knows me like you do?' _Tony thought. "But in exchange for the nectar from the gods, you need to be showered and dressed by seven tonight; we were going out to dinner."

"But Pepper," Tony whined, forgetting momentarily that he was listening to a voicemail, not actually talking to her.

"And if you're a good boy, you'll get dessert after dinner," Pepper added, laughing. "I'll see you later Tony; I love you."

"Love you too Pepper," Tony said softly as the voicemail ended. "JARVIS, what time is it?"

"It is 11:03 A.M, sir."

"Then I have just enough time to fix this before I need to get ready," Tony replied, turning back to his suit.

_She wears red when she's feeling hot_

_I have her but that's all I've got_

_She looks best without her clothes_

_I know it's wrong but that's the way it goes_

Tony did a double take as Pepper walked through the living room, his jaw hitting the floor. Normally Pepper wore black outfits when she was in assistant mode; it was her way of letting Tony know when it was "work time" and when it was "play time." Tony couldn't care one way or the other. He loved the way she looked in black, the way it made her strawberry blonde hair pop, the way she could make the simplest dresses look sexier than any lingerie he had ever seen. Of course he preferred when she didn't wear anything, which he had expressed to her many times, stating that her birthday suit was her best outfit. But her walking through Stark Towers in a red dress almost had him drooling.

"Pepper, I notice something different about your wardrobe today," Tony said once he regained full function of his brain.

"Do you now?" Pepper asked, smiling cheekily. "And what would that be?"

"You're wearing red."

"Not just any red, hot rod red," Pepper clarified.

"My favorite shade of red," Tony replied. "Is there any special occasion?"

"No, I just felt like wearing something different today, something with a little kick," Pepper said, walking away with a little extra swing in her hips.

"Oh man," Tony said softly, his eyes watching her swaying hips. He got up from the couch quickly, rushing after her. "Wait Pepper; I have some follow up questions!"

_I don't know what she sees in me_

_But I'm happy that she's happy now_

_That she's with me_

_And I'm freakin' out_

_Because I'm just so lucky_

Tony smiled slightly as he looked down at Pepper, her head resting on his chest as she slept. No matter how many nights they spent together, how many times they kissed, how many times Pepper gave him her special smile, the ones that lit up her eyes, Tony still couldn't believe Pepper was his. She was_ his_ girlfriend. If he wanted to hold her hand as they walked through Stark Industries, he could do that without worrying about her pulling away. If he wanted to kiss her, he didn't worry about being slapped. He was hers and she was his. He couldn't believe it.

How he managed to win her heart, he would never know. He knew how she stole his heart; she was Pepper Potts for god's sake, she was perfect. But somehow she was happy being with him, despite his arrogance, selfishness, forgetfulness, and general assholeness. He was happy with her, to be able to hold her at night as they slept and spend his days with her. No one had to tell him he was lucky; he knew it too well.

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_

_It's always something_

_But I can't get over it_

_She thinks it's nothing_

_Because she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more_

_Everything I ask for, everything I ask for_

_And so much more_

_She loves music but she hates my band_

_Loves Prince she's his biggest fan_

"Tony, what in god's name are you playing?" Pepper asked, covering her ears as she walked into the lab. The ungodly screech of guitars had her grinding her teeth; positive her ears were bleeding from the horrendous sound. "JARVIS, turn that off please."

"Of course, Ms. Potts," JARVIS replied, immediately turning off the music.

"Come on Pepper, I was in the zone," Tony said, looking up from the metal he held in his hand. "You can't just come in and shut off my music like that."

"That was _not_ music," Pepper replied. "That was…was…what was that?"

"That was my youthful attempts at playing guitar," Tony said with a smile. "Not half bad, don't ya think?"

"Don't quit your day job," Pepper muttered. "Have you forgotten about the shareholders' meeting today?"

"I didn't forget about it; I just decided I'm not going to it," Tony replied nonchalantly.

"You're not going?"

"Nope, not going. I'd rather stay in the lab and do something useful with my time than sit around a big table with a bunch of old geezers who don't know anything useful talk about money."

"Sorry, that's not the right answer," Pepper said, taking the piece of metal from his hand. "You need to go to this meeting."

"Pepper," he whined.

"Nope, none of that. I promise to leave you to lock yourself in your lab for days on end if you go to this meeting today," Pepper replied.

"Promise?" Tony said after a pause.

"Of course," Pepper said, flashing him her public relations smile.

"The things I do for you," Tony sighed, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before heading out of the lab.

_She's not big on holding hands_

_But that's alright cause I've still got her_

_She keeps up on current affairs_

_Prada is what she wears!_

"Prada?" Tony asked, looking down at her heels as they clicked quietly against the tile floors.

"Yes," Pepper said with a smile, looking up from her phone.

"Did I buy them for you?"

"Yes you did, two years ago for my birthday."

"Huh, I have good taste," Tony remarked. "But two years is so long ago; you should get yourself a new pair."

"I'll handle that when we get back home," Pepper laughed. "Remember that Wilson always thinks we should expand the weapons clientele so he'll try to push you on that. Anderson is always rambling along about the price of oil and trying to find a different energy source. Collins will spout of some random ideas, but he'll shut up if you just nod and tell him you'll look into it. I think Smith is sending his son in his place since he's getting on in years, but his son isn't really trying to rock the boat too much at Stark Industries."

"What would I do without you, Pepper?" Tony said as he stood outside the doors to the boardroom.

"You'll never have to find out," Pepper replied, adjusting his tie. "Go get'em tiger; we can get lunch after your meeting."

_I don't know what she sees in me_

_But I'm happy that she's happy now_

_That she's with me_

_And I'm freakin' out_

_Because I'm just so lucky_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_

_It's always something_

_But I can't get over it_

_She thinks it's nothing_

_Because she's everything I ask form, everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more_

_Everything I ask for, everything I ask for_

_And so much more_

_Fist fights turn into sex_

_I wonder what comes next_

_She loves to always keep me guessing_

_ 'Ow,'_ Tony thought as Pepper slapped him, catching him off guard. _'Not exactly the homecoming I was expecting.' _

"Tony Stark, how could you be so careless with your own life!" Pepper shouted, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Pepper, I had to do something; the military sent a nuke-"

"I know what the military did!" she screeched. "I had to watch everything from the freaking airplane with no way to stop you! I got to watch to watch you fly to your death on a lovely 42 inch screen you had installed on the Stark jet."

"Pepper, I know you're angry," Tony said cautiously.

"I am _not_ angry, Anthony Stark; I'm furious!" Pepper said, banging her fist against his chest. Tony suddenly wished he still had his iron man armor on; he had never seen Pepper this angry and he had done some pretty stupid things in the past.

"Do you know what it's like to watch the love of your life latch onto a nuclear missile and fly it into a black hole? To watch the black hole begin to close, praying that they'll come back out in time? To watch them literally fall out of the sky, thinking they're going to crash into the ground and die that way? To watch the arc reactor, the only thing keeping shrapnel from entering their heart, shut off? Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Pepper ranted, punctuating each of her sentences by pounding her fists against his chests.

Tony grabbed her wrists gently as she went to hit him again. "Pepper," Tony said softly, his heart clenching as he noticed the tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry I put you through all of this."

"I thought you were going to die, Tony," Pepper whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought you were going to leave me all alone."

"You know I wouldn't do that Pepper," Tony said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He hated himself, hated himself for making her worry, hated himself for making her cry. He'd rather face the whole alien invasion all over again than have her cry because of him.

"Don't leave me," Pepper whispered, her voice choked up from her tears. She gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. "Don't go."

"I won't," Tony replied, his lips crashing into hers. They frantically tugged at each other's clothes, unwilling to break their kiss. Almost losing the love of your life made you desperate to hold onto them and Pepper had no intention of ever letting him go.

_And she (SHE!)_

_won't (WON'T)_

_give it up._

_And we (WE!)_

_Both (BOTH)_

_know it's because..._

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_

_It's always something_

_But I can't get over it_

_She thinks it's nothing_

_Because she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more_

_Everything I ask for, everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more_

_Everything I ask for, everything I ask for_

_And so much more_

_Everything I ask for, everything I ask for_

_And so much more_

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
